The blue sprit
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Yu-gi-oh sprited away crossover. Full summary inside. Atemxoc Was once the sprit of the Nile
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Akila is a normal princess until she falls into the Nile River and meets her real mother

**Summary: Akila is a normal princess until she falls into the Nile River and meets her real mother. Akila dreams every night of a boy her age who says he's her brother and a whole other world that she is the protector of. Her memory of her past is gone and she has forgotten everything until a deadly illness enters her body. **

Chapter one: The beginning.

Akila POV

I ran as fast as I could from the darkness that was approaching fast. I clenched a leather bound book to my chest as I ran as fast as I can.

Now I beat you are wondering what I was running from. Well to tell you the truth it is a long story. I guess I should begin at the beginning.

It all started 15 years ago when I was born to my parents. My farther was the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt and my mother was his second wife. My family is huge. My farther has many wives and not to mention all the concubines. I have many brothers, sisters, stepbrothers, stepsisters, and stepmothers. I had lost track many years ago.

I had only one true brother. His name is Akhom. He really is one of the few people who ever understood me. I have other friends but none are as close as my younger brother.

I am skilled in many arts but the I am most skilled in fighting, writing, and riding. Oh and I almost forgot that I am very skilled when it comes to magic and dueling. None of my stepmothers approved of my fascination in these things but I was better then any of the guards and many of my brothers.

When I was five I had fallen into the Nile River and for some reason I could still berate under the water. I remember that day so clearly that is feels like it was only yesterday.

_Flash back_

_I walked along the banks of the Nile and looked up at the sun. I wasn't looking ahead and lost my balance and fell into a deeper part of the river. I was scared I tried to scram but my voice was muffled by water. I gave up hope and ducked under and to my surprise I was still able to breathe. _

_I heard soft voices talking to me telling me everything was ok and that I was home now. _

"_But this is not my home. What about mother and farther." I said to the water. I felt the water tighten around me as if it was giving me a hug. _

"_Very well my daughter. But I great you your powers and you are destined to carry these with you. Now sleep and when you awake you will be safe."_

_I did as the water had said and fell into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a white dragon with emerald eyes. When I awoke I was on the sandy banks just as the water had said. But in my hands I held a leather book and a necklace._

_The necklace was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a silver dragon with dark green eyes just like my own. It was wrapped around a black, smote, sparking stone. The chain was made of gold and had a silver clasp. _

_The book was old. I had never seen anything like it before. The cover was black and the edges were made of the same leather but this was white. In the middle was a picture of the same dragon on my pendent. Its green eyes looked at me. A note was place on the book and I opened it. It read…_

_My dearest daughter, _

_I bet you are wondering who I am. Well to be honest I am your mother in a sense. I am one of the most powerful river sprits and you my dear are the goddess of all water. The reason you were able to breathe under the water was because you are the sprit of the Nile River. _

_This book is sacred to all of us and if any human were to get their hands on it then it would be our demise. Keep the book safe. _

_Your older brother Haku made this pendent. He is the sprit of the Kohaku River. The black stone will be able to call Haku whenever you so desperately need him. _

_I love you my dear and always stay strong my dear Akila. _

_Your mother_

Surea

_End of flashback _

I put my hand up to the pendent that I now wore every day. It felt warm ageist my skin. I smiled. I had always felt safe when I had this on.

Every night I dreamt of a white dragon and I would take to him. He would say that he is my brother Haku. My mind is telling me not to truest this boy but I feel that feeling that only a brother can give you.

I walked from my bed to my desk and took out a key and opened a drawer. Inside was a book that I had wrapped in the finest black silk. I had also wrapped a gold chain that Haku had given me around it. He had told me that our mother had given it to him and it would help me keep it safe. When I awoke the next morning I found it under my pillow like my dream had been real.

I sighed and took the book out of the drawer and put it into my bag. I covered it with my clock so it was safe out of sight. I pulled my hood up and walked out the door where my family was waiting in many carriages.

I saw my body guard Jared waiting for me in front of the caravan with my horse's rains in his hands. I smiled and walked past the carriages to him.

He had always been a good friend. He had shoulder length black hair and his warm brown eyes showed protection and love.

"Princess," He said with a smile

"Oh please Jared, I've known you for years. There is no reason for such formality." I said as I climbed onto my black station. Jared laughed before he looked at me through his own black hood.

"Ah, you always were one not to follow the rules Akila. You never seice to amuse me."

"Well, that's me for ya. Never can be told what to do. Besides when do I ever follow the rules?"

"Let me think, well you always go off to the Nile even when you are told not to, you don't act like a princess. Well I believe that this would be never."

"Thank you. Now lets get going. It will take us a while for us to get to Upper Egypt. I really don't wont to waste time."

"Well leave it to my dear sister to wont to hurry." I looked behind me to see Akhom coming with his own white horse.

"Ha, ha. Come on. I just won't to get out of the place. I'm tired of being locked up."

"Fine. I only wish we could get away from here. Sometimes I hate being a prince." Akhom sighed and the looked ahead.

"Shall we go my friends?" Jared asked.

"Lets get a move on." With that Akhom, Jared and I set off into the desert with the whole caravan following us.

End of POV

(Night)

Akila, Jared, and Akhom sat at one of the many campfires. There were over 50 campfires all together with around 15 people at each one except the one that the three friends were at.

"The stars are so pretty at this time of year." Akila said as she fell back into the sand.

"Yeah, they are. I makes me think of all the years I spent with you guys." Jared said as he to fell back next to his friend.

"You to are such girls." Akhom said.

Akila laughed while Jared pushed himself up and looked at the youngest in the group.

"Excuse me. I am not a girl. Dose it matter that I like to look at the stars." Akhom and Akila began to laugh and in ended with Akhom on the ground.

"No." he answered.

"Thought so." Jared lied back down and smiled.

"I know this is definitely going to sound grisly but I love you both so much. You are the only family I have ever had and I am proud to call you my best friends."

Both royals looked at each other and nodded before the both attacked Jared in a big hug.

"Ah, we love you to Jared. You are like a brother to us. We wouldn't be the same if you weren't around." Akhom said.

Akila smiled and returned to his resting place and soon fell asleep not knowing that this was the beginning for her.

Dream

_Akila sat by a river in the mountains. Snow surrounded her and she looked as if she was part of it with her white hair and white dress. Her pendent was very clear and was the first anyone would see if they looked at her. _

_She looked at the water and the smiled when she saw a reflection of a boy her age appear next to her. _

"_Hello Haku." She said in a gentle voice. _

"_It is nice to see you again sister. How was your day?"_

"_Exhorting. We are riding to Upper Egypt to see the other Pharaoh and my farther and one of my crazy stepmothers got mad at me for me choosing to ride with Akhom and Jared. I hate being a princess. I never like being told what to do. But I had fun with Jared and Akhom on the ride and at the campfire, oh and yes the book is quit safe. I made sure of it." _

"_Good, mother knew you were the one to do the job."_

"_So how was your day?"_

"_Well, really I just did work on my river. I still have a long way to go."_

"_Haku, you never told me how you got separated from your river."_

"_Well, it's kind of hard to explain to you because you live in the past but in the future my river was filled in and houses were built on it. A river still ran but I couldn't find it. I lost my name to a witch named Yubaba and a little girl named Chihrio gave it back to me. When I found my river again it really only ran through the mountains. This is why you always come here when you are dreaming." _

"_Wow, that must have been hard on you. Even through I really don't have a strong bond with the Nile I still think I would go insane without it."_

"_No one would ever dare hurt the Nile. It is a source of life in Egypt. And your bond with your river will grow much, much stronger soon. Trust me. Your destine is about to set in motion. I just wont to worn you before you get to confused."_

"_I'm not sure what it all means but I don't think I really wont to know. I can trust you and I know that what ever is going to happen I can always turn to you and my friends."_

"_I will always be there for you just know that. I looks like your time here is done. I will see you tomorrow." Haku hugged his sister just as she began to fade away. _

"_I love you Haku."_

"_And I love you to my dear sister." Akila began to fade and finally she was gone."_

_End of dream _

Akila smiled as she sat up from her sleep just as the sun was rising.

"Haku,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Old friends and explanations

Chapter two: Old friends and explanations

Everyone awoke to see that Akila and her horse were gone. Everyone began to panic and as they did Akila came upon the sine after watering her horse. She laughed to herself as she pulled the mask off her face.

"Did any of you care to even read my note? You are all so pathetic." Everyone turned to the sound of her sweet voice.

"Princess!" They all called. They all began to check her over to make sure that she was ok.

"Listen! I am a skilled swordsman and can take care of myself! I just went to water my horse at a near by oasis! No pack up and let's get move on!"

Akila yelled at them as she pulled her horse over to a near by sand mound and watched the sun slowly rise.

The caravan kept riding to the Upper Egyptian palace with Akila in complete silence. She kept going over what Haku had told her earlier.

_Your destine is about to set in motion._

"What in the world did he mean by that. What could my destine be?" Akila thought to herself.

"_Try not to think to hard about is sister. You will find out soon." _Haku's voice said inside Akila's head.

Akila jumped almost falling off her horse. This caused the voice to laugh.

"_Don't do that!" _Akila yelled in her mine.

"_Sorry didn't mean to scare you."_

"_Ok, please go away and give me some privacy to my own thoughts!"_

"_Very well Akila." _Haku's presence faded and was soon gone.

"Darn that Haku, just because he has a power doesn't mean he should use it on his own sister." Akila muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Akila?" Jared asked.

"No," She said coldly. She touched her pendent to fell it warm as always. The pendent felt reassuring to her.

It wasn't until midnight that the caravan arrived at the royal palace. Many had fallen asleep and were leaning on their horses for support.

"Wake up everyone we are there!" Jared yelled.

Everyone who was asleep groaned and sat up.

"Thanks Jared." A boy his same age called.

"Welcome." There was a long sigh and Jared looked over at Akila who hadn't slept at all. She rubbed her eyes and petted the horse's neck.

"Akila are you ok? You have hardly spoken the whole way here."

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking about something a friend told me. It's nothing that you should worry about." Akila said softly.

Jared looked at his troubled friend. She was in deep thought. He had rarely ever seen her like this. He knew he couldn't get anything else out of her in this state so he just left the subject.

"Very well Akila." Jared said.

The caravan came to a stop in the main courtyard. Akila, Jared, and Akhom jumped off their horses and pulled their hoods up.

"My lady, and lord." A guard came up behind the trio. "Your farther has said to come in with me to see the Pharaoh."

"Very well, but Jared travels with us." Akila said.

"Of course my lady." The guard began to move towards the palace with the three young teens followed him.

It wasn't long before the group reached the throne room. It was dark and only a few people stood inside. The Pharaoh looked rather awake but the queen looked tired. Also by the Pharaoh was his oldest son Atem.

"My lord, it has been a while." Akhom said as he stepped in front of the group and pulled down his hood.

"Indeed it has Akhom. I trust you journey went well."

"Yes, but except for Princess Akila running off."

"Hey, I left a note but you were all to busy to even read it." Akila snapped.

"Please Akila, calm down." Jared said.

Akila sighed and touched her pendent and it calmed her down.

"_That was good, you are a lot stronger then most of the sprit world is lead to believe." _Akila smiled to herself.

"_And what are you doing in my mind again Haku?"_

"_I got worried. When you weren't by my river I began to think that something had happened."_

"_Thank you for caring. But no nothing is wrong. We arrived at the palace just moment ago and I got very little sleep on my horse."_

"_Well, I'm sorry about that. I will see you soon."_

"_Ok." _With that Haku's presence faded once again.

"Well, I will have the guards show you to your rooms. I shall send some servants to take care of the others."

"Thank you my lord." Akhom turned to the two others in the room.

"Are you to coming?"

"No, I think I will help Jared out with the horses. Besides I have some things to do before I head off to bed."

"What would that be?" Atem asked, Akila looked at him and he smiled at her.

"I need to go to the Nile River for a while. I have a few things to do."

"Like what?"

"I promised an old friend that next time that I was up here I would see him. I wont be back until midday tomorrow."

"Do you think that is wise Akila."

"I could care less, I just have to change my clothes and put my mask on and nobody will know who I am. And besides I have my sword. Now none of you can stop me and it wouldn't be wise to try."

Although nobody could see Akila's eyes they knew she was specking the truth. Her voice held a dangers tone and they all knew that Akila was not one to be stopped.

"Will you not take Jared with you? You know h0ow farther worries."

"No, these people don't need to treat me like a princess. They are one of the few people in my life who do. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. It is just like this morning."

"Fine. A least let us escort you." Atem tried to convince her but she only shook her head.

"No, it is much to late and I must do this on my own. Besides I have a friend who watched over me at all times. Even if you can't see him he is still there to protect me. Now if you don't mind I should be going. I have to get to their house before sunrise."

Akila turned and began to walk back to the main courtyard.

"Do either of you know what friends she is talking about?" The Queen asked.

"No, Akila stopped talking to us when people began to tell her that her friends aren't real. But I know they are. I have never seen them in the flesh but a boy around her age with shoulder length dark green hair and green eyes was transparent. They were sitting by the Nile River. They were talking just like two best friends would talk. Telling each other about their day and other stuff like that. When ever I try to ask her about him she tells me that it is none of my concern and he is someone that people say isn't real. She doesn't trust anyone enough to tell them about her friends." The guard, Jared, and Akhom looked down shamefully.

"Who told her that her friends weren't real?" Atem asked

"Many of our stepsisters and stepmothers. But my mother and the two of us were really the only one who believed her. My sister soon lost trust of everyone and tells nothing about what goes on deep within her. But a lot of people say that she in insane but she is not. I have followed her once and seen her old friends she just spoke of. There were about six of them all-together. But I to have seen the transparent boy. But this time Akila was asleep. He had given her something and told her that it will protect the book. None of us know what this book is because none of us dare go into her room without permission. Because everyone in the palace knows that when she is mad she can be very dangerous. I have known my sister a long time and I have only seen her loose control once. I believe it was when she was nearly killed by one of our stepmothers. Where she is now? Only our farther knows that but Akila has a hidden past that even our mother knows about. Even Akila isn't sure why but she has a very, very strong bond with the Nile River and many of the creatures inside it."

"When she was young and my farther used to watch over her I would tag along and she would always wont to go to the river. She never completely went in but she put her feet in and many of the creatures inside began to come to her and the water shined happily. It was a strange thing to watch but I don't see it anymore because she forbids anyone to come near her when she is there. That even includes me her own body guard."

"She hardly talks to anyone but us. She is quiet but she is not one to follow the rules. She has never liked being a princess and she will always brake the rules which I am sure you know Prince Atem." Atem's face went dark red and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Never mind. To make the long story short. After age ten Akila began to trust no one but her closest friends. Our family began to call her insane, but she isn't and she has a very strong bond with the Nile River. Well, I think that sums up Akila whole like. Miserable, disobedient, and she is very stubborn and strong. Those are most likely the best way to described my sister."

"Dead on Akhom."

"She isn't one to worry about. She could kill a gang of bandits in less then a minute. She is more skilled then people give her credit for. I have seen her fight with some of her stepbrothers her age. She can beat them and they are all so ashamed that they allowed themselves be beat by a girl. But it isn't just the sword that Akila is good at. She also has a small amount of magic, she is great at defense, and is and expert at the bow. None of us know how she got so good without any training but she is good. So try not to worry my lord and lady. Even if Akila's farther doesn't approve of her going out on her own there is nothing that he can do to stop her." Jared said in a reassuring voice.

"Come on Jared, we should get some rest. Besides we had better hide ourselves before my farther finds out that Akila is gone again."

"Yeah, I really don't wont to be in one of his fits."

"I agree, now lets get out of here. Good night my Pharaoh, my Lady, and Prince Atem."

"Good night Akhom oh, and if you see your sister tell her that we wont tell her farther where she went." The Pharaoh said with a wink.

"Will do my lord." With that Akhom and Jared followed a group of guards to their rooms.

"Those kids haven't changed a bit." The queen sighed, "I fell sorry for poor Akila, she knows her friends are real but no one will believe."

"Mother, why will no one believe Akila? If she says they are real shouldn't they be."

"Well, yes in theory that is what it should be like but like Akhom and Jared have said only they have seen Akila's friends and one of them is transparent."

"Mr. Transparent has a name you know. It is Haku and he is my best friend. He is not always like that you know."

Everyone turned to see Akila standing in the doorway with black cloth in her hands and her clothes were now a dark black and her leather bag was over her shoulder. Her pendent was now visible.

"Princess I thought you were leavening?"

"I am but I heard the conversation that you had with my brother and I thought I was about time I proved that I had some friends. It prince Atem wishes I would love his company while I am with my friends. They must bore of me at some point. It is up to him but I must leave soon so make you choice."

Atem looked at his parents and then back at Akila she had pulled down her hood and her white hair was shining in the darkness of the night. Her brown eyes were soft and gentle. Atem saw his parents nod in a way of approving.

"I would love to go with you Princess."

"Great, but you might wont to change if you don't wont to get attacked by some of the bandits. Here you may use this mask, I have another one." Akila tossed her black mask to Atem who caught it as he was walking towards her. He saw Akila reach into her bag and pull out another black mask but this on only covered her eyes. She pulled up her white hair and took out to sticks that were beautifully painted and put her hair up using them.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, goodnight mother and farther." Akila bowed to the Pharaoh and queen as she was about to leave with Atem at her side.

Once the two 16 year olds were out of earshot the queen spoke up.

"Those to will never change. They have always been good friends."

"That is what I fear."

Atem and Akila walked out into the courtyard where two horses were being readied for Atem and Akila.

"Hey, Akila your brother said you trust no one. Do you not trust me?" Atem asked. Akila sighed and shook her head.

"It's not that I don't trust people, it is just that I am afraid of being hurt like I was when I was younger. You see when I first met Haku it was in a dream. Now every night I dream that I am by the Kohaku River, we are in the mountains and the ground is covered in white snow. We talk till it is time for me to go and that is when we say our goodbyes. You are the first person I have ever told about Haku but we have been friends for a long time and I think it is time that I open up a little. But there is still a lot that I can't tell you on the account of Haku and his people's safety. But perhaps he will show himself to you tonight. That is what I am hoping. But I also wish for you to meet my other friends." Akila mounted her horse and petted his neck.

"Can you take me to Malik my old friend?" The horse began to gallop at a fast pace through the gates and into the city with Atem close behind him.

As the two came closer to the out skirts of the city Akila slowed down her horse.

"We are almost their." Akila said in a soft voice. "Let me call Haku."

"_Haku can you here me?"_ Akila asked in her mind

"_Yes, is there something you need?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I have a few friends, around seven. These people are some of the closest people to my heart and I really wont them to met you. Will you show up? But don't let them know that you are a sprit and that you are my brother."_

"_I trust you completely so I will do it. Call my name and I will show up."_

"_Thank you so much Haku." _

"_Any time sis." _

"Well, he will be there. It is a good thing that he is a sensible person. I just wish I could see him everyday. But he has a life to." Akila smiled and torched her pendent.

"Say Akila, were did you get that pendent? I have never seen anything like it."

"Haku and a women named Surea. I would tell you what it is for but that is another one of those things that I can't tell you because of the safety of people. I meet the women Surea when I was five and that is when she gave me the pendent. She told me that Haku had made it himself. That was the night I had meet Haku in my room."

"This Haku, is he a craftsmen?"

"You could say that." Akila rubbed the back of her head.

As the two came to the Nile River Atem saw a small hut able to fit ten people or so.

"Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Joey, Malik, Mai why don't you come out of there and say hello to a friend!" Akila yelled. The door opened and two boys came running out and tacked Akila who was now on the ground.

"Come on Joey, Honda, get off Akila before you kill her." Atem looked over at the house and saw several others come out. The three on the ground stood up and brushed themselves off.

The other four people approached them but the first to hug Akila was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Akila it has been far to long."

"Yes it has Anzu." Anzu backed away and the next to hug Akila was a woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She looked like the oldest in the group like the motherly figure.

"Mai, it is nice to see you again my dear friend."

"You should know better then to stay away from your friends for so long." The women said as she pulled away. "But I think these four are happier to see you then we are. They have been complaining about how boring we are and they wonted Akila to come and fight with them." All three of the girls laughed as Mai walked away both of the other boys hugged Akila.

The first had black hair that was tied back and his eyes were a dark green, and the other had pale blonde hair with pale violet eyes.

"Malik, Otogi it is wonderful to see you both again."

"As happy as I am to see you I think that if you don't say hello to those to they might start to get angry." Malik said as he gestured to Joey and Honda.

"I do agree." Otogi said

"Fine." Akila pulled away from the two and walked over to the to friends standing about three feet away. "So I hear you to have been wonting to fight me?"

"We think we can beat you."

"We will see about that." Akila said in a cold voice. "But everyone I would like you to meet Atem. Atem meet some of my closest friends. Anzu, Mai, Joey, Honda, Otogi, and Malik."

The group of six stepped up and smiled.

"Any friend of Akila's is a friend of ours." Joey said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Come on, I suggest that we go into the house before I give you all your surprise."

"Really," Anzu asked

"Yes, but you will have to wait to see."

So how did you like it?

Next chapter…

The gang meets Haku,

Atem and Akila travel back to the palace and go their separate ways. Please R&R

Egyptianprincess101


End file.
